gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellis Claude
is a fictional character and one of the original characters of the SD Gundam G Generation series. Ellis Claude pilots the Tornado Gundam and is a member of Mark Guilder's squad. She's considered the default pilot of the Tornado Gundam and later pilots the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero. Personality Said to be cool headed and collected but in battle she tends to have hot blooded outbursts from time to time such as shouting very loudly as she performs certain attacks. Despite this Ellis Claude has never let her personality get the best of her in combat situations and serves to cool off the overly cocky Ranalow Shade as well as being a very reliable and trusted companion to Mark Guilder. Her self-control is quite obvious when she performs her combination attack with Mark Guilder since she tones down her tendencies and does exactly as is expected of her. This demonstrates quite a bit of mastery over herself that many would consider quite strange in-comparison to encountering her alone upon the battlefield. However, It is speculated that the hot bloodedness she sometimes exhibits may just be a front so that she's taken more seriously or her trying too hard to be what some would consider Action Girly. Skill & Abilities A natural Newtype though her abilities aren't considered extraordinary in this regard. Where Ellis Claude shines, however, is her balanced approach to combat where she's able to hold her own in both melee and ranged combat situations and in offensive or defensive operations. This makes her very reliable in comparison to her partner Ranalow Shade, who is more offensive and brash, though her abilities are still not at the level of her Squad Leader Mark Guilder. Regardless Ellis Claude has participated in many battles as a member of Mark Guilder's Squad though her time before that isn't very detailed History Ellis Claude pilots the Tornado Gundam and is a member of Mark Guilder's squad which is assigned to the ship Cali Verse. Her equal and fellow squad member is Ranalow Shade and both worked quite closely with their Tornado Gundams. Eventually she inherits the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero from Mark Guilder, and passes down her Tornado Gundam to Kay Nimrod, when he moves on to the immensely powerful GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam at an unknown date. With Mark Guilder in the GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam and Ellis Claude in the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero they are able to perform a powerful combination attack together despite the GGS-000 Phoenix Zero being far outclassed by the GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam. The reason for this ability between them is unknown. It's speculated that it is possible due to their close working relationship, the fact that they're both Newtypes, that they have participated in many battles together, and that Ellis Claude may have developed romantic feelings for Mark Guilder at one point or another considering she's a reoccurring member of his Squad and is the designated pilot of Mark Guilder's GGS-000 Phoenix Zero after he moves on to the GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam. Whether there is anything more to their relationship or if Mark Guilder would return such affections, or if he already has, is unknown. Picture Gallery Elise Full Body (Wars).png Elise (Spirit).png Elise Cut-in (Wars).png References Note & Trivia * External Links *Ellis Claude on SD Gundam G Generation Wikia.com